


all the way down

by NoWayNoah



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Magic, beauisamoodyfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWayNoah/pseuds/NoWayNoah
Summary: Beau is learning to trust again. Fjord really shouldn't be here, Nott is trying not to get murdered, Caleb just wants to read, Jester really needs a friend, Yasha wants some quiet and Mollymauk really can't turn his charm off and Caduceus really just wants to make some tea.AKAa magic is normal, modern, high school au





	1. sanity and suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Who the fuck needed a bodyguard in the first place? Stupid Mollymauk with his stupid bodyguard. Beau wanted to beat him the hell up.

_Okay_ , beau thought, _maybe he had a point._

  
Beau sighed, Climbing into the car next to Dairon. “How was it?”

  
Beau looked up from her hunched over position, “its school, Dairon.”

Dairon didn’t flinch at the sarcasm. Beau wasn’t sure if she flinched at anything. If nothing else, her foster mom could be incredibly stoic. Beau had been in Dairon care for about a year now. She didn’t mind Dairon, she was certainly better than her fucked-up-good-for-nothing-asshole of a father who used to raise her. Dairon fed her, drove her around, and didn’t _hit_ her when she felt any sort of negative emotion. Beau considered that a win. Even still, beau tried her best not to let out any feelings. Not since her father, the beers and definitely not since _that_ night.

“Beauregard,”

“Mhmm?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dairon reached over rubbing some of the dirt off of her forehead revealing the fierce bruise. Beau moved partly out of reach, however this time she wasn’t so quick to slap Dairon's hand away and she let Dairon rub the remaining dirt off.

“No. Maybe. No. I don’t know.” Beau met Dairon's eyes. “Look it wasn’t technically my fault.”

“Beauregard, you were smoking pot behind the school to avoid detention for getting in a fight and then you got in another fight.”

Beau closed her mouth, Turning to look out the window. She watched the light change from green to orange to red.

“I’m sorry, okay? I was trying to… trying to do….like you said..said...standing up for others…”

  
A pause… the light turned back to green.

“I just didn’t do it right.”

And it was true. She had tried, tried to stand up for others. There was a kid. Beau didn’t know their name but then Lorenzo was picking on the poor goblin child kid thing… And then she just snapped. Lorenzo was an ass and beau didn’t believe in pick on someone because they were different or funny looking or anything that wasn’t “okay” according to someone else. It was whatever though. Beau threw the first punch though so the school deemed it her fault, again.

_It's always my fault, isn’t it?_

And Beau would of got suspended too. If it wasn’t for that pot head, fortune telling, smirking tiefling who didn’t know how to turn his charm off. Don’t get beau wrong, she was grateful, she didn’t need another mark on her record. But she would be damned before she would ever admit that.

Dairon parked the car. She motioned to Beau and the two climbed up the stairs into the apartment. Dairon flicked the lights on. Beau made for the couch, rolling over the back of it and flopping on to it face first.  
“Homework, Beauregard.”  
Beau groaned, moving to her room dragging her backpack with her.


	2. Detention and Other Dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

Beau sat outside the school door knees up on the brick steps. Fjord lay next to her, back to the ground, looking to the sky. It was early, around 6:30 in the morning. Fjord pointed at the sky. 

 

“That one looks like a cloud” 

 

Beau smiles and points, “That one looks like a cloud too.”

 

“I believe even clouds have their way of telling us things.” Mollymauk stands from above Beau and Fjord smiling lightly with his bodyguard at his side. Beau couldn’t recall her name and couldn’t recall when the fuck molly got there. She didn’t really care either. She just wanted him to go away. Fjord sits up and beau stands. It's the first time she really sizes up the two foreign people. Molly is taller that beau. His purple skin and horns make him stick out from the girl next to him. He wears a loose t-shirt and loose pants and that colorful robe he always had on him. The girl next to him is huge. It kinda turns beau on. She just wants her to lay on her. And she would ask with her expert flirting skills if she didn’t look so scary. The large girl stood tall, probably about six feet of muscle with her arms crossed looking down on beau. Beau stares right through her. 

 

“I’m Yasha.” The girl holds out her hand and, after a moment, beau takes it gingerly. Yasha doesn’t smile, but she doesn’t necessarily scowl either. Beau takes that as a win.

 

“Beauregard.” A pause, the two girls eyes meet, and a for a moment, beau wonders if Yasha is a scary as she seems. But then Yasha pulls away, and beau is pulled back to reality. 

 

Molly speaks up, “The doors are unlocked now. I’m assuming you are here for detention, as well?”

 

Fjord stands, Beau moves, Molly walks, and Yasha stares out into space until something snaps her attention back to the group. They make their way down the hall to the left and into the classroom on the right. 

 

Beau doesn’t need the sign on the door to tell her where to go. She's been in this room too many times before. The bleak tan walls and the desks are oddly comforting to her. Maybe it's because no one is allowed to talk in detention. No one is has to be anything but quiet.

There are already a couple kids sitting in the classroom. Beau recognizes the small bony girl sitting in the back next to that kid that's always with her.   _ Caleb, that's his name. _ Beau remembered.  _ And the girl…  _ She had saved her from getting smashed by lorenzo.

 

_ It wasn’t really worth it  _

 

Sitting in the front of the classroom, a blue girl, who, despite the circumstances, was smiling widely.

 

_ How could you be this happy at 6 in the morning. Damn.  _

 

The four teens took their seats. Chatter slowly builds… 

 

“I’m jester!” The girl in the front turned in her seat. “What are you here for?”

 

Caleb in the back spoke up first, placing his hand fondly on the boney girl’s head. “Ja, Nott here decided it would be a good idea to make acid on the field trip. Then she stole a crossbow and shot Mr. Mercer in the ass.”

 

“Caleb!” Nott shoves her friend gently. “Tell them why your here”

 

Caleb’s face goes bright red, “I lit the arrow on fire.” Caleb suppresses a smile, but at this point everyone is cracking up laughing and Caleb lets his guard down just a little. 

 

Molly speaks up, “I changed all the locks on the first floor to spit out free lunch tickets. And since they can't shut down the lunch line.. I got free reign of the caffiteria seat.. which allowed me to replace all the chairs with yoga balls.” Molly leans his head back and laughs. He shuffles cards in his hands. 

 

Beau wonders what Yasha possibly did to get here. As if she could read beau’s mind, yasha speaks, “I.. I.. um... Administrators don’t pay attention to the quiet kids… unless you are vaping in the teacher bathroom…then they do.” She shrugs and puts in head phones before anyone can ask questions. Yasha is so large that her knees come all the way up to the top of the desk and molly pats her knee and they share a smile. Beau has to wonder what kind of relationship they have. She cant really tell if it’s friendship or something more.

 

Fjord speaks, “I’m here for “Emotional support” plus beau here says,” and the next words Fjord says are filled with enough mockery to power a country. Fjord gives a fake pout. “She won’t be my friend anymore!” 

 

“I’m glad you’re my friend, Fjord” 

 

“Ya’ know beau, when you compliment people, it sounds like a fuckin’ insult.”

Beau doesn’t respond. She is glad Fjord is there for back up.

 

Jester speaks up, “I just come here to draw… I like drawing people in anguish.”

 

“I beat up that ass Lorenzo.”

 

“Whoo!” Nott cheers from her seat. 

 

“Hey Beau, would you like to be friends?”

 

Beau hesitates. She doesn’t really do the whole friend thing. Fjord was an exception. But with the smile on jesters face, she could really bring herself to be rude. “Sure, jester.”

 

“Great! I can tell you all about tusk love and Oscar! Its my favorite book. Oscar is a half orc who….” Jester keeps talking until the teacher comes in and forces silence across the classroom.

 

“psst... Beauregard…” Beau looks up. Caleb, who is sitting a row across from her, nods a passes her a note.

 

Wanna Blow this place?

Beau nods, slowly one by one the notes are pass until all seven teens are waiting on caleb’s count.

 

Ready?

 

Ja!” Caleb mutters into his hands and before beau can count, a fiery ball is speeding at lightning pace, ripping through the air, down the hall and out the window faster and faster until the ball splits into hundreds of little balls that are bouncing all cross the classrooms.

 

Seven teens make a run for it…


	3. Caleb set a fire and he burned down the- GODDAMMIT BEAUREGARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharknado is the greatest movie on the planet and no one can prove me wrong.  
> \- I will die for this cause

Beauregard was dead. Actually not yet. But with the looks dairon was giving her, she was sure she wouldn't be alive much longer.

“Beauregard.”

“Yep?” Beau grunted staring out the window off the car

“What the  _ hell  _ were you thinking?”

Beau gulped, then sighs, and slumps back into the seat. “I.. um.. Didn’t think that-”

Dairon cut her off, “you’re right, you didn’t think! Beauregard, do you  _ listen _ to what I’m saying?”

“I was making connections like you said! It’s the first time in a long time I actually made a connection, so excuse me if we got into a little bit of trouble. I was trying to make friends!”

“Beauregard you set a classroom on fire..”

“Technically that was Caleb..

“Beauregard.” 

_ Damn,  _ beau thought,  _ she sure loves using my name. _

“I just saying! We ran out of the class room when it hit, could of been shock, or fear!”

“Do you know what a security camera is?”

“Fuck. You.” the harsh words hit dairon as she drove into the garage

“I get you are angry beau-”

“Look you don’t know  _ shit  _ about me or my friends so shut up and just take the foster care money.”

Dairon stared right through her. Finally, Dairon sighed, opened the car door and left Beau sitting in silence of her own guilt.

“Fuck.” Beau hit her head on the dashboard. “Ow.”

-=- 

“Beau, come inside please.”

Beau had been sitting in the car since 10 Am when she got home and dairon had gone inside. She was freezing in was cold out, getting dark and her phone battery had died. She kept replaying the day in her head.

 

As the seven teenagers ran out into the hall screaming in faint horror. The scene kinda looked like something out of Sharknado! With seven teens all running from fiery balls while trying not be seen by any onlookers. 

 

Beau thought she was a pretty fast runner. 

 

They all ended up caught.

 

“Yeah,” Yasha commented as she was the last one dragged into the office. “I was captured.. almost immediately.”

 

All seven sat in a line outside the school on the stone benches. Molly spoke up first, “I suppose there are worse things then having detention every saturday for the rest of the year.”

 

“I’m doooommmmeeeddd!” Jester wailed throwing her hands up in the air, “my mom is going to kill me!” 

 

“Well,” Nott sat curled up next to caleb on the bench, “Caleb and I ready to face our feelings with mr. clay”

 

“Why did you help us nott?” Fjord asked 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Fjord chuckled, The seven of them had been doomed to saturday detention every week for the whole year. Even worse, it was with the teen counselor Mr. Caduceus Clay, who was forcing them to sessions of group “connections” or in beau’s terms Mandatory-group- Bonding-Time-with-a-stoner

 

Beau wasn’t psyched and really the same could be said for the whole group. All parents were dragged down to the school and forced to hear the retelling of the incident from the admins while the teens sat outside. The fire department had come, Nott had tried, to no avail, to get a picture with the truck. So now getting glares from both inside and outside the teens sat on the benches, sulking. 

 

That's when Dairon, with all her composure, came and told her to get in the car.

 

And then the argument

 

And the crying 

 

And now, beau, sitting in a cold car, freezing her ass off just waited. She had considered all the options. Running away, joining a cult, becoming a stipper... But she figure Dairon would just drag her ass back and give her a speech she was too tired to hear. So beau just waited till around 4 O’clock when diaron began tapping on the window. 

 

“Unlock the doors, Beauregard.” It was soft and slowly spoken, no trace of anger to be found. Beau knew Dairon had the keys. But kindly, the one thing that women always gave her was a choice. Beau didn’t meet her eyes. She unlocked the doors.

“You are freezing dear.” 

 

“I… um like the cold.”

 

“No you don’t, remember when we went up south and you refused to leave the car to go to the bathroom in the cold. We had to drive 19 miles to find a heated gas station.”

 

“Oh, right.. Forgot.” Beau smiled lightly. She didn’t like this whole guilt thing. 

 

A pause. Beau thought about last week, and the promises she used to make to Dairon and all the conversations they've had. Beau could admit, she wasn’t the easiest kid to put up with. Still that didn’t mean she didn’t want to have a family or a home. 

 

“Ya’ know my dad.. Uh,”beau’s voice trembled just a little, “before he turned into monster, used to tell me about when he was when he was a kid. He always was perfect- honor roll, played lacrosse..” Beau turned to Dairon,  “did ya know lacrosse is an asshole sport?” Beau chuckled. Dairon gave a fond smile. “Anyway… it was always hard to live up to, when I’m such a colossal failure. He always wanted a son.” The last words were bitter and full of sorrow. 

 

“You’re not.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not a colossal failure. 

 

“What?” Beau repeated.

 

“You made some pretty bad decisions these last weeks. However, I do not think you are a failure. You are working on a problem.” Dairon put her hand on beau’s shoulder. “Together we will solve, right? You are smart, Beauregard.”

 

“Okay,” Beau smiled, “yeah, okay.”

 

“Good, come inside.” 

 

They both stood up and walked into the apartment. Beau grabbed a blanket and curling up on the couch to turn the tv on.

 

“No child of mine will be a failure.” Dairon said from behind beau mindlessly putting dinner on the stove. 

 

“Whatever, Dairon.” Beau rolled her eyes playfully.

 

Even still, Beauregard was happy to hear those words.  _ Child of mine. My  _ **_kid._ **

Beau could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback! Comments are greatly appreciated! Also, Penguins.


End file.
